The Snape's Son and the Granger's daughter
by Ouchness
Summary: In the fifth year, the golden trio meet Professor Snape's own son. Though, this new entity takes on Hermione's full curiosity. Oh, whatever is in store for the golden trio and what secrets are to be found out. HG/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I owe nothing on the Harry Potter setting. Just this minor plot and the side characters that weren't within the original Harry Potter production. _

What do you do when you find out that your most hated teacher has a child? Well, obviously it isn't a big deal, correct? But, to some...it can be a big deal. Especially if that teacher happened to be Severus Snape himself. Everyone disliked the head Slytherin one way or another. Be it his personal looks, or just his bastard attitude.

Harry was just telling us about the ministry worker at the staff table when we heard McGonagall yell out a particular name.

"Snape, Zackariah!"

I could have sworn I heard a sharp crack from Ron's neck when we all watched the large hooded figure moving toward the front. One thing for sure, this first year was enormous! Not just by height, but also by width. The thick forearms could be seen underneath the black clothing, and just by the sight of him we could determine that he stood just an inch shorter than his father. But, what was so odd about this ominous figure was his foot falls.

It was his right foot. Whatever it was, it fell heavier than the left. The way it echoed through out the whole hall with a heavy _thump! _Almost smashing down the stone floors with its own weight. Oh yes, he was indeed odd, but intimidating as well. The way he walked, with only a slight limp that hid something underneath those black robes. The thick arms swaying just a bit, but held power within his own shoulders as he brushed passed the smaller children. It was like watching a great shadow come to life, threatening anyone to speak about his presence.

"Never knew the git liked giants." Ron snickers as Harry clamped a hand over his mouth in order to muffle down his laughter.

"Ron!" I hissed toward him. Ohh, how I hated it when he disrespected our teachers. But, then again, Ron did have a point. For a first year, this Zackariah was sure....large.

It seemed that the whole room held its breath when the giant of first year stopped at the front. Slowly, those powerful arms brushed back his hood to reveal the large hooked nose of Snape. It was shocking, to say the least, how similar they look to each other. The height, the nose and indeed, the scowl. Though, what put these two Snapes apart was the fact that this Zackariah sported a beard. It wasn't long, like Dumbledore's, it was small and neatly trimmed down to a "devil's" goatee. Though, apart from the beard, Zackariah's skin was of a darker tone than his father.

Well, it seemed that someone was getting their daily sun shine.

Sitting down heavily onto the stool, the whole room watched the boy as the Sorting hat was place upon the black locks that adored his skull. It seemed like it hours, which in truth was only a full minute. It would be obvious that this child; teen or, whatever he was, would be sorted into Slytherin. His father was after all the head of the house itself. Though, we all still waited and listened for the outcome. Curious and anxious to hear which house would be called out.

One thing for sure, the Sorting hat sure got us this time as it bellowed full out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

It took everyone a moment to take that one in. It was even a surprise for me, because....come on, its Severus Snape's own son! Not only did this young teen _look_ like his father, but he also bear the Snape name! Still, it didn't stop me from clapping. Slowly, but surely, the rest of the table started to clap, though none seem that happy....Other than the first years we already have.

With a limp, the large boy proceeded to move on toward our side. His chin held high and chest puffed out. Oh yes, he was a proud one and it shown through his walk. Though, can he walk the walk?

I chuckled at the thought. Oh, how muggle of me to think of such things.

"The bloody hell? A Snape, in our house?" Ron scoffed.

I saw Harry nod his head, "Tell me about it, this sure isn't good news." he mumbled.

I watched as Zackariah Snape made his way on down, searching for an empty spot. In the background, McGonagoll went on with the Sorting. Who ever it was happened to be a Hufflepuff. That was when he stopped just in front of me, with his piercing black eyes staring down at me. Oh god, he looked...angry.

But then, he smiled. Another factor to take in, unlike his father, Zackariah lacked crooked teeth. "This seat taken?" he asked, not in a cold, sarcastic tone unlike his father, but in a more polite and casual tone.

Blinking out of my stupidity, "Oh! Why no! Not at all!" I felt the heat rise up onto my cheeks and immediately found interest of the table. Though, I could have sworn I heard the boys groan.

He sat down as heavily as he did at the front. Swinging his right arm down, it fell with a heavy clunk; similar to the one of his own leg. I felt my brows knit themselves together as I peered over at the said arm. It looked and seem normal to his left, but why did it made such a heavy sound?

"Ahh man, I could go for some butterbeer right now. Ya know if em elves serve butterbeer 'ere?" I didn't know who he asked particularly, but it did sounded like an open question.

Ron grunted a, "Just pumpkin juice."

I glanced over to him, watching his reaction. He seemed slightly disappointed. "Oh....well, ain't that a shame...well, good thing I know dizzy. I could always call her." and with that, he yawned loudly.

Frowning a bit, I was about to ask him what exactly that meant, but Dumbledore cut us off. As usual, the headmaster's eyes always had a twinkle in them.

"I welcome those among our first year, but not only that, but also Zackariah Snape, who would be joining the Fifth year due to medical reasons." With a smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it! Tuck in!"

The food, as always, magically appeared. Soon enough, Ron was piling his plate higher and higher than anybody else. Shaking my own head, I laughed softly. Ron's stomach was as always, a black hole.

Smiling, I began to make a fill of my own plate. I couldn't help but notice that our new Fifth year was taking his fill on vegetables and fruits. Raising a brow, "We have a vegetarian among us?" I question with an easy going smile.

He turned to me and smirked. "Well, us humans are Omnivores if not a bit...." he glanced over at Ron and smirked. "Carnivorous."

Ron narrowed his eyes and spat out a ramble of words, that awfully sounded like, 'Waffer the hello you said?'

I couldn't help but laugh. It was disgusting to see Ron speak with his mouthful, but with Zackariah's small jab, it just made things amusing. And gladly, I wasn't the only one who found this amusing, for Mr. Snape here was laughing joyfully.

"Holy dog shit, can't believe they make wizards like this one! Heck, I should call you Private Pyle for that one!" and Zackariah laughed some more.

Private Pyle? Wait, wasn't that....

"Isn't that a muggle reference?"

Before Ron or Harry was about to have a go at the newcomer, but they both stopped. Obviously dumbstruck by my own question.

Though, Zackariah seemed to brighten up by the question.

"Are you half-blooded? No, no, you have to be muggle-born! Its the only way you would know THAT one!" he exclaim, "Unless, they show that film in muggle studies. I do hope so! Would be a wonderful way to show how stupid those Americans were during the Vietnam War."

Well, this was odd. Never in my time during the magical world did anyone ask if I was muggle born in such a...cheerful way. It was indeed a refresher from the usual _mudblood_ comments I get from Malfoy.

"...Yes, I am muggle-born. Why do you ask?"

He only grinned more, "Why else!? You muggle-born are the only ones who would understand muggle humor after all!" and let out another bark of a laugh.

I couldn't help but just stare...no! Gawk at this teenager. There was no way he could be Severus Snape's son. For merlin's sake, the man was a former Death-eater! Though, talking about Death-eaters, the former death-eater stood right behind Zackariah.

"Zack." he said in the same brisk tone, clasping his own son's shoulders.

Glancing up, "Father!" Zackariah exclaimed with an all too happy grin. "Guess what! I found someone who understand muggle humor! Isn't that brilliant or what?!"

The elder Snape didn't looked at all pleased. Quickly, I fished a glance about the table. A few of the griffyindor's sneak a glance at the exchange, unlike Ron and Harry – who just openly stared....okay, maybe glared.

"Oh, how wonderful. I could feel the pity already for whoever that has to listen to your mindless bickering." Professor Snape drawled out. "Either way, I just came here to congratulate you on the....sorting. Even though its not the best of houses, still, its a place within this school."

Zackariah just grinned all the same, as though his father's sarcasm didn't effect him at all. "Awwhhh, your the best Faddah Snape evaahh!"

At this, the Professor rolled his eyes, "Behave yourself Zack." was all he said, before ruffling up his son's hair and stalking off to the staff table.

Zackariah watched his father for a moment and then pulled up a flask. Uncapping it, I watched as the fellow teen grinned in a mischievous way before mumbling a, "Score!"

"Whats that?" Ron asked. Indeed, the question was taken right off my own mind as I watched curiously.

Taking a heavy swing of whatever it was, "Mmm....nothing is better than a swing of firewhiskey." was all he said before tucking into his dinner.

"Did your father just gave you that?!" I asked, astonished that Professor would do such a thing.

The elder teen grinned away, "Course not, I simply picked a swipe up on my old man." Winking, he took another swing and tucked into his dinner.

My jaw dropped, indeed shocked by his words. I don't know which would be worse. The Weasley twins or this newcomer, though there was certainly a new challanger amongst the Gryffindors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Disclaimer: I owe nothing of the original Harry Potter plot._

It wasn't till the next morning that Ron and Harry began to speak about our new fifth year; Zackariah Snape. As always, the boys would seek out anything ill toward the name of Snape.

"Weird, I know I saw him come into the room last night, but bloody hell, he wasn't there in the morning!" Ron exclaimed as we headed toward the great hall.

"I really didn't take any notice honestly. The farther away he is from me, the better." Harry mumbled, keeping his eyes in front of him.

"Maybe he's an early riser. There's nothing wrong with that." I said calmly toward Ron.

"Early riser?" Ron shook his head, "I bet you, he went down to his Father and gave him our password!" As always, Ron jumped to conclusions.

Sighing, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "All the Hogwarts staff know the passwords to each and every house for emergency cases, Ron." Pushing my way through the throng of students,we headed toward our table.

"Still, I don't like the thought of a Snape sleeping in the same dorm as I am." Harry pipped up, taking a seat across from me. Ron flanked his right and automatically, piled up his plate.

Rolling my eyes, "Anyway, whats wrong Harry? You look awfully angry about something." And just then, the boys filled me on the little encounter from last night. After the exchange, Professor McGonagall handed out the schedules.

With a bit of groaning on Ron's end, I couldn't help but glance over at the front entrance. The loud clank could be heard, thundering against the stone ground, announcing the arrival of one of the newest member of Hogwarts.

Zackariah seemed to not only be an early riser, but he also seemed to take pleasures in morning work outs, for he was dressed in a large muggle sweater, jogging pants and trainers. As he moved on toward the table, he quickly removed himself of his sweater, revealing a drenched grey teeshirt underneath. Though, I highly doubt that would be of notice as something else caught our eyes.

His right arm, it wasn't....real. No, it seemed to be fake and mechanical. The thick metal covered what seemed to be wires and gears, protecting the mechanism underneath. Screws and bolts held the cooper plates intact, allowing them to function as normally as it was allowing him to do so. Even the shoulder piece seem to buldge out in its geometrical shape

As he sat down heavily, the mechanical arm reached forward for the coffee pot.

"What the bleeding hell is that?!" Ron exclaimed, pointing rather rudely at the limb. Harry seem to take interest as well, though he was more decent on his staring, only giving it a few glances.

Zack, who seemed not affect by the exclaim simply replied in a rather...dry voice. "An arm, obviously." Why did he sounded so much like his father just there? Must be a Snape thing.

"Thats not an arm! That something else." Ron argued back.

Rolling his eyes, "Never knew wizards were supposed to be so stupid...." Zackariah mumbled. "Its a prosthetic arm that my father and his friend designed for me." and with that, he grabbed his an apple and his cup of coffee – which was black mind you – and headed toward Professor McGonagall.

"What a damn freak...." Ron mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Harry pipped in.

Frowning, "He's not a freak for missing an arm, you know." Oh, how I hated how insensitive these two can be. Giving Zackariah one more glance, I watched as he pestered Professor McGonagall for a moment and then ran out toward the exit.

"I'm heading up to class." was all I said before departing.

By the time History of Magic started, Zackariah somehow managed to make it just in the nick of time. He seemed rather tired and worn down, not to mention rather quiet. Settling on into our seats, I watched as Mr. Snape took a seat nearest to the window. For the rest of the class, we had to listen to Binn's droning on the subject of giant wars. Oh, how fun this would be.

We moved along, heading off toward Potions class. As we took on our usual table in the back, I noticed that Malfoy watched Zackariah for a moment and then went back whispering to his little crew. The snickering could be heard - as usual.

Zackariah seemed oblivious of the exchange, or simply didn't care, as he settled down into his seat near me. Letting out a large yawn, he scratched at his growing beard.

"Snape, you shouldn't be sitting so close to the filth." Malfoy called out. I saw Ron's ears turn red in a flash. Oh no, this wasn't good. Where was Severus Snape when you needed him? Not that we ever needed the elder Snape in the first place.

Zackariah blinked and looked around, "Filth?"

Malfoy grinned more, "Yes. The _Mudblood_ filth. Granger." He motioned to my direction, though I just ignored him. With my chin held high, I just turned my attention ahead of me.

"Ohhhhh....that." I heard Zackariah say. It hurt a bit, especially after what he said last night about muggle humor. Well, it seemed that you can't always judge a book by its cover.

I heard scrapping against the stone floors and Zackariah's heavy footfall was heard. One step, two and then three. A book bag was dropped onto the table, just off my right. Looking up, I noticed that Zackariah was standing there. "Well, you can keep the bigotry to yourself Snow white." Zack sneered. "Don't want the 7 dwarfs of Filth to come knocking on your door, ready to take you up the arse, if you know what I mean."

Draco turned just as red as Ron's ears.

Everyone in gryffindor laughed, though it lived only for so long. As Professor Snape made his dramatic entrance all he said was a simple "Settle down." before going on with a speech about this years, OWLs exam.

Smiling, I whispered a small, "Thank you."

Zackariah only winked, "No problem, beautiful." in a whisper that only I could hear.

Blushing like mad, I then went to look over the work at hand. Best not loose any points.

Harry, obviously got picked on today by Professor Snape. It was indeed nothing new, but still, it was highly unfair. Most of the students couldn't get today's lesson right and somehow, it was Harry who happened to get a zero for the day. Though, it didn't surprise me at all when Zackariah made no comment to that. He simply shrugged toward the other male and watched his father for a moment, before resuming to his potion.

Though, it was interesting that our Zackariah Snape didn't have to look back at the blackboard at all during the classwork and somehow managed to make the potion correctly.

Like father, like son...as they always say.

After potions, we all settled down in the great hall. "Well, that was really unfair." I said simply, reaching for the shepherds pie.

"Yeah well, since when has Snape ever been fair to me?" Harry drawled out next to me. I couldn't help but sigh heavily. We all knew that Professor Snape was unfair too harry.

Sitting across from us, "Oh, don't be so brooding. You remind me of my own dad." Ahh, it was none other than Zackariah Snape.

Glancing up, something seemed to click. Blinking, "...You know, we never really introduced ourselves to you....properly, that is."

"Whats it matter? Obviously his old man said something about us, right?" Ron pipped up before shoveling in food into that mouth of his. God, I wonder how the hell he manages to eat all of that.

Zackariah on the other hand blinked. Raising a brow, I just then noticed that there was a rather deep scarring running across it. ".....Umm.....no? What do you got against my dad? He's....not that bad, ya know?"

I could hear the groans from the boys. Sighing heavily, "First off, my name is Hermione Granger. This is here is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." Motioning to the boys, Zack seemed to be drawing blank still. "...Let me guess, your father never spoken about us?" this seemed to be...a shock.

He shook his head, "Nah, Dad doesn't really talk about work. Not that it matters...anyway, why does ya name ring bells?" he pointed toward Harry.

Ron laughed and shook his head. "You got be joking! Come on, everyone knows Harry Potter! You know, the boy who lived?"

Zack still seemed to be drawing blank. Well, this was interesting.

"Oh come on! You know, he lived from you-know-who's curse! You know this, right? Everyone does."

Zackariah frowned and then, brightened up in an instanst. "Oh! You're talking about Voldy Voldemort, the Pedophile."

I choked on a piece of meat. I did not just hear him say that. There was definitely something in my pie, I know there is. Thankfully, Harry was there to give me a good pat on the back.

Coughing, I said a rather weak, "Excuse me?!"

Zackariah laughed merrily, "Sorry about that, but its true! All I hear about this damn freak, is that he's going around, exclaiming on how he wants this Hairy Pooter kid. He sounds like a bleeding pedo, when you think of it like that. Heck, if I knew some mad man was going around wanting this kid, I would ship my young ones off to another country!"

It took us a few moments to compose before, "You know, that actually makes a bit of sense, but my name isn't Hairy Pooter. Its Harry Potter." I couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle.

"Eh, the same shit to me. Hey, mind passing me that orange there, Ronald McDonald?"

Ron shook his head, "Its Weasley, not McDonald." though, he was kind enough to pass the fruit.

"Oh yeah, I'm so not loving it now." Zack said simply, glancing toward my way. Harry and I then burst into a fit of giggles. Indeed, its nice to heard muggle humor here.

Standing, "Anyway, its nice meetin yall." he drawled out in a southern American accent – which got me in another fit of giggles.

As we waved goodbye to him, we then got into a bit of questioning of the Snapes.

"He sure isn't his dad..." Ron said between a mouthful. "I wonder if he knows about the order."

"Shhh." I quickly said. "Either way, it doesn't matter. Dumbledore trusts Professor Snape."

"Yeah, about that....I've always thought Dumbledore was cracked trusting Snape. Where's the evidence he ever really stopped working for You-Know-Who?"

"I think Dumbledore's probably got plenty of Evidence, even if he doesn't share it with you, Ron." I snapped at him. Ohh, how I hated how he acts at times. Still, he means good...right?

"Oh, shut up, the pair of you." Harry said heavily. "Can't you give it a rest? You're always having a go at each other and it's driving me mad." Cutting both of us off, Harry then got up and abandoned all thoughts of lunch.

Watching him stalk out of the great hall, "You know...I wish he didn't have to take his temper out on us. Would be nice for a change." Sighing, I then turned to my lunch, allowing the silence between Ron and I to fall.

_AN: Don't be afraid to give me a lovely R&R. Flame, bitch or report typos! xD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I owe nothing of the original Harry Potter plot. _

After lunch, I had a free period. Unlike the boys, I didn't have Divination, something I am grateful of. I could use this period on something more useful, like studying. Actually, going outside seems more favorable than the studying at the very moment, though sadly, the weather wasn't looking so lovely today. Still, I always had books to keep me occupied for this hour.

Walking along the halls, I stopped at the window looking over the grounds. Indeed, not much could be seen due to the gray weather, still, it was better than nothing. With no one around me, I just leaned against the cold stone and watched the rain peacefully. Letting my thoughts wander off and becoming oblivious to the whole world.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" someone whispered.

Quickly, I spun around, wand out. Though, there was no one there. Was I just hullicinating? I could have sworn I.....

"Over here, silly." the voice sound...familiar, not to mention above.

Looking up, I saw none other than Zackariah himself, perched on a high ledge near the window. I was indeed shocked – not only to the fact of how the boy got up there – but by how sad he seemed to be.

Tilting my head to the side, I caught view of a mechanism hiden within his right pant leg. So, that explained his rather...loud thumping."If one calls this beauty, then why does he look so sad."

There was a long pause. I was growing more curious as to what he would say. The way he just sat there with a thoughtful all he said was, "The past is never a kind place to dwell on, for it is these gray skies that reminds me of."

Raising a brow, "Then, why do you call it beautiful?"

He only shrugged and glanced down at me, "You love asking questions, don't you Ms. Granger?" he asked with a full frontal smile. I couldn't help but take note on how charming he looked with that smile.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my personals and began to stalk off. In a manner of seconds, the boy was beside me. Glancing over at him, I frowned deeply. ".....How...?"

He gaze me a quizzical brow of his own, "How what? How do I manage to woo you?"

I felt the sudden urge to just kick him, though I kept my cool. No need to get rilled up, even though he needed to work on his flattery. "How did you manage to get up there -" I pointed toward his previous post on the high ledge – which was a good 8 feet above the ground, maybe 10. "And down here, in a manner of three seconds?"

He only grinned more, "My, Ms. Granger, obviously you should know this, correct? My father does claim that you are a...know-it-all, was it?" I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, though this only encouraged him to go on. "We are in a school of magic Miss Granger, best realize it sooner or later." and then ran off, his loud thumping echoed through out the halls mixing in with his cheerful laughter.

I spent the next half an hour in blinded anger. I didn't even notice anyone near me, not that it mattered since most students where either in their respectful classes or somewhere else within the castle. Still, I couldn't help but feel enraged at that Zackariah. He had some nerve to come over and...and...and mock me! Oh, he thinks he's so cute, but I mark my words. I would make that I would be one with the final laugh!

Oh yes, he was indeed his Father's son! Even though this Snape was more likable than his father, he was still a prick! No, he was more than just a prick! He was complete arse! Just a complete arse who happened to be very charming and....and....

Sighing, I leaned against the railing as I gazed down the hall. Professor McGonagall could be seen, chatting with the arse himself. I heard her laughter as she then shook her head. Weird, I never seen the Professor act so casual around a student.

Just then, I caught sight of Zackariah staring at my way. Professor looked over as well and spared me a wave. Waving back, I wonder what ever could be funny enough to grab the professor's attention. Holding back a sigh, I stood more straight and made my way down toward them. This better be worth it.

"So then, I was like 'AHH! What the hell is on you bloody head!' and you should have seen it McGonagall! He looked like he was _prancing_!" I heard Zackariah exclaim in delight as he did a bit of a prance himself in demonstration. I wonder who this man was...prancing about in such a manner in Zackariah's story.

McGonagall let out a bark of laughter. "Oh my...Now, this is something I would have to ask that boy." letting out a giggle, she then turned her attention toward me. "Ms. Granger, you do find your free period well, yes?" she asked in all good nature.

I felt a smile reach my lips as I looked up at the elder woman. Nodding, "Yes. I can't complain about anything as of yet."

"Really? Could have sworn you were about to hit me a few moments." Zackariah mumbled as he observed a tin can in his hands. It looked...awfully familiar.

"Hit?! For what?" McGonagall peered at me with a stern look.

I watched Zackariah open the can as I answer, "Oh, Zackariah proven the factor that he was indeed, his Father's son." why did that tin look so familiar...I hate it when things are at the tip of my tongue.

McGonagall looked over at the boy but then gasped, "Zackariah! How did you managed to get my tin of ginger newts!?"

He looked up at the Professor and then to the side. "The same way how I got to my Father's flask....pick a swipe."

"Zackariah Snape -" Whatever the professor was about to say was cut off, for Zackariah took to his flee.

"THESE ARE MY GINGER NEWTS! I AM THE MIGHTY!" and twice today, I witness Zackariah run off his cheerful laughter echoing through out the halls. Though this time he had a prize tucked underneath his arm.

I stared, jaw dropped at the scene. Quickly, I sneaked a glance at Professor – who to my surprise was laughing."I swear, that boy is nothing more but a bag of trouble."

"But professor, he not only stole his father's flask of firewhiskey last night but he just stolen your tin of ginger newts! He has to be punished for such actions!" I exclaimed, beyond astonished by the professor's attitude.

Shaking her head, "If there is one thing you must learn about Zackariah, Ms. Granger, is that he means no ill harm to anything. He just follows on his instinct to cheer others up around him." just then, the bell rang. "And, that is your cue for class. Good day to you Miss Granger."

Nodding, "Yes...you too Professor." Frowning, I then made my way toward my next class. Defense Against the Dark Arts as questions about Zackariah were slowly forming and becomming a whole new mystery for me to obssese over. Oh, how I love a challenge.

******

_AN: R&R and I promise people, this story would slowly start to make sense. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I owe nothing of the original Harry Potter plot. As usual._

When I arrived to class, I took note of Professor Umbridge, already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. It was like watching a toad, painted in pink. Revolting and disgusting at the same time. Shaking the thought of my head, I turned my attention somewhere else....like, Mr. Snape for example, who was enjoying the Ginger Newts by himself.

Sighing, I took my seat with Harry and Ron taking a seat at my right. Everyone was quiet, well everyone beside Mr. Snape. He was chewing loudly on those stolen ginger newts. Still, everyone was wary of this woman, not knowing how strict of a disciplinarian she would likely be.

"Well, good afternoon!" she announced when everyone settled down.

I heard a few mumbles of good afternoon, but I replied a strong and crisp "Good afternoon" to our professor.

"Tut, tut." said the Toad. Groaning inwardly, she was one of those types of teachers. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back, though someone said, "toad."

There was a pause as Professor Umbridge eyed us all. Whoever it was seemed to keep silent and _**no one**_ dared to let out a peep. Still, I couldn't help but chuckle inwardly, having an idea on who said such a thing.

"There, now." she said sweetly. Urgh, I rather deal with Snape's sarcasm and bastard ways than this one. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Ahh, yes, class would indeed be gloomy. I could just imagine how the boys would take it. Though, the loud chewing from Mr. Snape didn't seem to stop...if anything, it increased slightly.

"Hey, are those ginger newts?" Ron asked in a hushed tone.

Zackariah raised both brows before looking down at the stolen tin box. Shrugging, he then extended the box our way, "Want some?"

"Mr. Snape, this isn't tea time." we all heard the Professor chanted loudly. "Now," she tapped the blackboard with her wand. The words appeared at once on the board: _Defense Against the Dark Arts: A return to Basic Principles._

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it? Stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands nearly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year.

"You will be please to know, however, that these problems are no to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

And thats how class started. We wrote and then read. I found the book we were reading to be utterly.....preposterous. It was a joke really, to be reading this dull book. No offense to the writer, but that was my opinion. Most of his theroies were off and there could be a lot of arguements made for just one chapter. I know for a fact that I could make 5 essays the least on the first three chapters.

Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose and left the book, unopened, in front of me. With my hand in the air, I waited on her acknowledgment. It seemed to take on hours before I felt everyone's gaze on me. Gulping, I watched the woman ignoring me, wondering how much longer I had to sit here and wait. Ohh, what a complete utter cow she was.

After what seemed to be forever, "Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" oh, how I loathed that sweetness of hers. She already grated on my nerves and it hasn't even been the end of the class.

"Not about the chapter, no." I replied back.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims." and weather or not you can go see a dentist. I know my parents would love to pull out a few of those nasty buggers of yours, Professor.

As she raised a brow, "And your name is?"

With my chin held high, I felt everyone's gaze on me. "Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully." oh the sweetness just made me want to vomit...all over his pink cardigan.

"Well, I don't. There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

And so it went. The whole class acknowledged my views and worried over not learning any sort of magic. The more we spoke to her, the more insulted I became. Every little word that left her toad like mouth made me hate her even more and more. Everyone in the class wanted a say in this, but it was obvious that Professor Umbridge would give us a say in it at all.

At least I wasn't the only one who was angry, though I worried over Harry, for his temper seem to rise higher and higher. Especially when she insulted our dear Professor Lupin. But still, she didn't acknowledged our remarks. She kept bickering mindlessly, thinking that we were only children. Children we may be, but some of us have seen quite a fare share of horrors.

Though, when Harry said the Dark lords name in mockery, I couldn't help but notice a soft scoff of laughter off to the side. Though, I didn't acknowledge Zackariah just yet, for there was a silent duel to see between Harry and the Professor. Still, I couldn't help but think about Harry needing to keep his temper in check. This was dangerious ground he was treading on.

It was even worse to watch as Professor Umbridge went on in denial. Obviously she believed that Harry was lying, but what did that cow know? She didn't see what Harry saw. Experienced what Harry had to go through. She didn't know anything....well, she knew how to be a cow.

I tired to calm down Harry as he stood, though it didn't help at all. His temper was always one to boot out any sort of common sense. Still, it was Harry that we have to take into consideration.

Letting out a sigh, I watched as Harry stalked out of the room toward Professor McGonagall's office. This would indeed be difficult to take in.

As everything went back to silence and the seconds ticked on by. Then, I heard a few students resume to their readings but, a stool scrapped against the stone floors distrupted the silence.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Snape?" we heard Professor Umbridge oh so fake cheerful tone. Glancing to my side, I saw Zackariah pick up his bag and stolen tin of Newts. Though, the book was left on the table.

With a yawn, he scratched at his beard. "Hrm? Yeah, headin' off to Professor McGonagall. I could use two free periods on Mondays. No need to waste an hour and a half with your..." there was a pause, "Hypocrisy." with a bag on his shoulders, he called a rather happy, "Ta!" and marched on out of the room, leaving a dumbstruck Umbridge behind.

Well, he certainly had courage. Shaking my head, I then opened the book and resume back to rereading the first chapter. Who knows, maybe my opinion would change. Though, it didn't live long for the bell rang.

Grabbing my bag, I then got up and followed Ron out of the classroom.

"You really think that Zackariah is going to get off of Umbridge's class?" Ron queried.

Thinking for a few moments, I thought back on what happened between McGonagall and Zackariah. Nodding, "Yes."

"Oh? What makes him so special?" Ron mumbled underneath his breath as we rushed toward the Great Hall.

Sighing, I waved toward Harry. He looked slightly confused, if not still angry. We all entered the great hall and immediately I told them about the encounter I had with Professor McGonagall and Zackariah Snape. The boys were indeed shocked that our own head house would allow something like that to fly by so easily. Still, it didn't help with Harry's mood.

Everywhere, around us, everyone was whispering. Rumors and gossip about Harry seeing Cedric's death. It just made dinner rather aggravating. Not to mention I lost all means of an appetite just by listening to the nonsense. Grabbing my things, I then stalked off toward the tower.

When we all sat down in the common room, I was still enraged by the whole situation. No one was around, which was good. I didn't want to see anyone else but my own friends and to speak my views with them. We all the wonder why in the world did Dumbledore allowed such a horrid woman to teach us!

Soon enough, we attacked our homework and more people filed into the common room. Glancing over the heads, I didn't see Zackariah at all. Now that I thought on it, he wasn't even in the great hall. Frowning, I thought of this odd. Especially since he wasn't eating right...or so I thought. He knew a house elf, so this only meant that he could gather his lunch somewhere else.

Shaking my head, I went on with my business for the night. Though, I knew I wouldn't be able to get any sort of sleep tonight.

Gathering my books, I bid the boys goodnight and stalked off to the girls dormitories. It was better than nothing.

The next morning I woke up just a bit before dawn. With a stretch I laid there for a few moments, thinking over the day's events. Double Charms and Transfiguration, then Magical creatures, Herbology and finally, Ancient ruins. Yes, today seem better than Monday, thankfully.

As I went about with my morning ritual, I came down to the common room in delightful surprise that all the hats were gone. Smiling, I settled down heavily onto the sofa and thought more on the events of the pass day...and on the Order.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I heard the portrait door open. With a familiar thump, I knew already who it was.

Lumbering on inside, sweating and breathing heavily, he dropped a bag onto the table and fell into a chair. Letting out a heavy cough, the teen searched his bag for something. I just kept quiet, letting the curiosity unfold what was to happen.

He pulled a...muggle inhaler? Did he truly have asthma? If so, why didn't he take potions for such a disease instead of taking muggle medicines. With a tilt of my head, I watched as he took in pumped his lungs with the medication. It was when he was finished that he took notice of me.

"......top of the morning to you." he wheezed out, not once letting that cheerful smile reach his lips. I felt disapointed, but, he look so tired....just sitting there in his own physical exhaustion. It would have been nice to see him smile, but as it was, he really couldn't muster up a smile.

"Morning to you as well, Mr. Snape...."

Groaning, "Don't call me that....you make me feel like my old man." sighing, he pulled his shirt up to reveal his hairy abdomen, in order to wipe the sweat off his face.

Flushing, I took note of one thing and one think only. He had scarring underneath those thin black hairs, but before I could determine what sort they were, the gray shirt was replaced.

Looking toward his arm, I frowned deeply....wondering, if I should....

"An accident happen. One of the reason why I wasn't in school for five years." Zackariah answered the questions on my mind perfectly.

Glancing up to his face, I watched as he stared into the empty and cold fireplace. "The physical therapy was difficult, especially functioning not only my arm but my leg as well." with a quick glance to his right leg, I took a note that he was wearing shorts this time, revealing the copper limb.

"...I'm sorry." was all I could whisper to him, sighing heavily as I did so. It must have been horrible, whatever he went through.

There was a pause of awkward silence. But as always, Zackariah somehow managed to break it with his easy going attitude. "Wanna join me for a shower?"

I shot a glare at him, ready to shout back an insult, but.....he ran off again, laughing. Was it just me or did he take pleasure in making me so damn frustrated. With a sigh, I left the thought and went to get my books for the day.

As the days progress, our teachers seemed more and more to heavily remind us of our OWLs. Homework piled up more and more, but this was never an issue for me, unlike the boys. If anything, I always kept myself at least a week ahead of all lessons. This often meant trips to the library, but once again, this was never an issue. I enjoyed studying and partaking my independent studies rather seriously. After all, I was determined to get perfect scores on my OWLs

Then there was another issue and it mainly concerned with Professor Umbridge and Harry's detention. When I found out what she was doing, I couldn't help but feel more enraged than worried over Harry's hand. It was highly uncalled for an utterly horrible! Oh, how lucky that Zackariah Snape was to not have her class anymore. Still, it pained me to know that Harry had to go through another week of abuse with this evil cow.

Sighing heavily, I went to collect some murlap, knowing that Harry would need it tremendously later on that day. I knew there was some on the fifth floor, on the east wing. Though, getting there was a bit troublesome, since the exact area was closed off the students and mostly abandoned.

As I walked along through the halls, I saw one empty classroom that was in a complete disaster. The desks were all skewed apart or in some cases, torn apart. There was evidence of spells being used to rip through the stone walls. Frowning, I then quickly walked past that room. I didn't want to find out who or what did that. Last thing I need was to get in trouble for this.

Stopping for a moment, I looked about and frowned. Odd, I heard music and it didn't sound like....wizardry music too much. Actually, it sounded a lot like metal....an odd sort of metal, still, it was interesting to hear the least. Moving along through the halls, I went in search for the source of this sound.

Why wasn't I surprised to find Zackariah Snape in an empty classroom, with muggle music blaring through out the room? Who knows, maybe its something I would have expected from the troublemaker. I could give him detention, though something tells me he would find a way to make me regret it.

Watching him seated on a chair in the middle of the classroom with a....muggle laptop?

Gasping, "How do you managed to get that to work here?!"

He snapped his head toward my way and frowned. Sending a sneer my way, he turned back to his laptop. I could make out only one word, and that was Vodka. Weird, sounded like a mixture of folk and metal.

As he typed away, he pulled up a large tome to himself, reading over the text silently as he did so. Well, there was more than just one tome there. There was parchment stacked here and there, with evidence of arithmetic equations in combinations of ancient ruins and muggle computer coding. His wand could be seen, beside his left hand. It looked to be longer than 12 inchs, though it was obviously made of different wood, compared to what I seen.

"How I managed to get this to work, is none of your business." he said simply, lowering the level of music.

Raising a brow, "Oh? And why is that?" With the mean streak back, this should make an interesting conversation.

"Its my own private research that is being funded by Headmaster Dumbledore, and thats all." rubbing the back of his neck, he let out a heavy sigh.

Dumbledore is funding this sort of research? Well, thats rather interesting. Muggle technology working in magical setting. Not that it didn't work before, but to see highly advance technology - like the laptop for example - to work within this area, that is a tremendious feet by itself.

"That, I could understand....still, I'm also curious as to what you are listening to." pausing a moment, I looked over at the empty chair. "Would you mind?" motioning to the chair.

Shaking his head, "Go ahead..." he said softly and hummed. "Its Folk Metal. Korpiklaani, Vodka."

I couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. With a shake of my head, "I guessed that was the song's name....still, I never heard of folk metal. If anything, I know of Iron maiden and Judas priest."

"Run to the hills, run for your lives!!" he sang out, letting out a deep chuckle. "I remember them."

I smiled as well, "Its classic rock, after all." there was a pause and then I motioned over to his wand. "what type of wand do you carry?"

He blinked and looked over the wand. Picking it up, " 13 ¾ inch, Orc wood with a river kitsune hair core." The elegant wand stood erect in his hand as I observed it. The dark wood looked like coal molded into its shape. Though, underneath the light I could make out faint traces of ruins carved into the wood, though the design was too small to see from this distance.

Furrowing my brows, I stared at the wand for a few moments. "Orc wood....isn't that a main ingredient for a few dark potions?"

He watched me for a few moments before glancing back at his laptop. Keeping silent for a few moments, he then shrugged. "Unless you are seeking out a career in wand lore, I suggest you don't pry too much into the topic."

"And why not?" I challenged.

He stared at me and then shrugged. "...Look it up." grins and then he began to collect his notes.

"That I will...." I mumbled before sighing. "So, why did you drop the Dark Arts class?" can't say I didn't try to change the topic. Still would be nice to try and get to know this teen a bit better.

He simply shrugged and place everything into his bag. "I just did.....Though, I do have a question for you, Miss granger." glancing toward me, "What are you doing on the fifth corridor, knowing that there is no classes within this exact location?"

I blinked and then chuckled. "I was simply seeking out out some murlap roots." standing, my feet lead their way toward the door slowly.

"Murlap? For what?" he asked softly, shouldering his bag as he did so.

There was a pause, as I wonder on how to explain this one. Sighing, I shook my head. "For Harry.....he got detention again with Umbridge, which...requires him to slice up his own hand, thanks to some sort of quill." Staring out at the classroom entrance, I frowned deeply at the sounds of a deep, inhuman growl. "Did you just...."

Turning, I found myself alone in the classroom. "...Zackariah?" calling out the name, I listened as it echoed against the walls.

Staring at the corner of the room, I watched the shadows for a few moments and felt something off. Something that was watching me with an icy cold stare. Letting out a shakey breath, I watched the air frost for a moment before running out of the room. Running down the hall, I forgot all thoughts of searching murlap roots.

***

_AN: Weird stuff, but hey, it will soon make sense. ;) R&R_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I owe nothing that is within the orginal Harry Potter series._

In the morning, I received a package from my parents, though it was obvious that it was the wrong package. First off, the note informed me that my grandmother made some cookies and they sent them over to me as a treat It has been a while since I last had my grandmother's cooking. Ron was begging for a nibble before I managed to even open up the box. But, when I open the box what was inside made me and Harry laugh.

They accidentally sent me anesthetics and morphine. Oh, what a horrible mistake that was! We had to explain to Ron what these items were and he just looked even more disappointed.

"Oh, don't worry. After classes I would send this back to mum and dad and in a matter of time, I would have those cookies."

Ron sighed and began to walk off. Obviously, he was putting up an act, just to give me a laugh. Which I might add indeed worked.

As classes went on, we all were eager to witness one of Umbridge's inspections. As usual, Flitwick was always polite, but when it came to Professor McGonagall, well it was something we all expected. As short lived it was, we were all satisfied with the results of McGonagall's reaction.

After Transfiguration, we headed down to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures class. In our own delight, we all knew Professor McGonagall wouldn't take anything from that awful Umbridge woman, but still it was amusing to watch the ordeal. Shown that god awful cow who was the boss.

As we exit the castle, I saw Zack's lumbering form making his way down the lawn. He wasn't that far, maybe a good five feet.

"Is it me, or do you guys also think that Zackariah is a bit...off?" Ron asked in a hushed tone.

Rolling my eyes, "And what are you going on with now?" I knew Ron thought of Zack as a spy within griffyindor's own house, but still, that was ridiculous!

"Don't know about that." Harry began, "He never sleeps in the dorms."

"Neither does he eat, and when he does its something small...unless its chocolate. Ever noticed that one?"

"Oh yeah! Still, I find it weird that he could go around running when he eats and sleep so little."

"Yeah, and then how he knows about everything as well."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with being intelligent." I protested.

The boys paused a moment and then shrugged. "He's still weird." they both said in union. That almost reminds me of the twins.

Glancing ahead, I frowned at Zackariah's form. We were walking in a quick pace, but I couldn't help but notice how much distance Zackariah placed between us and himself under 30 seconds. Now, he was 30 feet away, instead of the five feet.

"He walks faster than us." Harry said softly, "Well, faster than normal people."

"He's on top physical shape! Obviously he would walk faster than us." I was panting, which was obvious and logical evidence of our health habits.

"For someone who had bad health for five years, he sure is in better shape than professional quidditch players." Ron grumbled.

Frowning, I peered back up the path. Most of the class was there, though there was also another visitor – in pink that is. Sighing, I sped up the pace, not wanting to be late at all.

As we listened and watched Umbridge speak with Professor Grubbly-Plank, we weren't surprised to see how the toad handled things. Even Malfoy was eager to say a bit about Hagrid to Professor Umbridge. But, work was more important as of now. It wasn't anything new we're still on bowtruckles, and from what Professor Grubbly-Plank assigned us, it should be simple to complete.

Glancing over at Zackariah, I remember last week, the bowtruckles weren't so...kind to the boy. Not many people paid mind to that last week, since most of us couldn't get the bowtruckles to cooperate with us. Then again, I think I was the only one who noticed that the bowtruckles acted much more unkind toward Mr. Snape. Often, they would dodge his fingers or at other times, dig their claws into his skin. However, today they all avoided Zackariah as though he was the black plague himself. But, the boy wasn't bothered by this at all. If anything, he seemed happy about it and went about sketching out the bowtruckles limbs.

Shaking my head, I turned toward Ron, "Think you can hold him firmly for me?" I motioned to the lone bowtruckle.

Nodding, "Sure." and proceeded to do so.

As we went on with work, Harry seemed more concerned on what Professor Umbridge had to say to the students. If anyone spoke ill of Hagrid, it would only sour Harry's mood. Last thing he needs is another week of detention ontop of his last one. Sighing, I hoped that Harry remembered to watch his temper.

"Professor Grubbly-Plank, Professor Umbridge, I suggest we move the students toward the castle now."

Everyone looked up from their work and stared at Zackariah. It was shocking to hear that the teen would sent out an order to the professors as though there was danger lurking within the area. Then again, he was standing at the end of the table with an alarming look across his face; staring at the forbidden forest. A quick glance at the forest shown that it was quiet and undisturbed.

Professor Grubbly-Plank was about to make a move, but Professor Umbridge beat her to the punch. Her all too sweet voice booming into the open, "And why _should_ we, Mr. Snape?"

He kept his gaze on the forest, oblivious of everyone around him. I could feel the tension thick within the air, as a few students questioned their partner, or Zackariah's motives. His hand twitched and in one swift motion, a wand was weld. Whatever was wrong, Zackariah knew that there was danger within the area.

"JUST DO AS I SAY!" He roared at Umbridge.

The woman looked as though she was about to object, but then the unearthly roar echoing through the clearing. Shattering the silence in its wake, nothing could explain what was about to happen next.

Everything went so fast, but at the same time so slow. No one made a direct move, not not even when one of the trees flew by, barely avoiding Hagrid's hut. Skidding against the grass, dirt flew to the sides revealing a hidden power just at the edge of the forest. Most of the students yelled or screamed out in fear, while others scampered about trying to escape. Panic arised and soon enough, disaster was to be made.

"_Vorenceion!"_ Someone yelled over the screams. Whatever it was, I couldn't find out in time. Ron and Harry where pushed aside by panicing Slytherins and Griffyindors, causing me to get separated by my friends. Stumbling backwards, I tried to regain my footing quickly, though it was rather difficult. I saw Malfoy, stricken with fear and pushing anyone out of his way. Though, he was very unlucky, for he tripped on a student and somehow brought his two cronies down with him. Looking back at the forest, thats when we all saw our guest of the day.

Another roar took my attention off Malfoy to only find out what exactly we were up against.

The monstrosity was twisted mass of pure muscle, standing at a full height of 12 feet. Another thunderious booming escaped a maw of jagged fangs. With the face of savage man mounted onto a lion's body, a stinger could be seen from behind, hissing with its venom. The power radiated off the savage beast as he clawed away at the dirt, sending debris all around. This thing, was a manticore and with just a swipe of its paw, a boulder was sent flying toward us. Luckily, the boulder didn't harm anyone, but it got students thinking. They either ran for it, or tried to shoot charms at the beast. However, if anyone knew anything about Manticores, it was the fact that their skin repelled basics spells. Like ours for example.

Though, one student was insane enough to challenge this beast, especially when it was the sight of Zackariah charging toward the beast. With his wand out, the boy sent spell after spell toward the monster. Each and ever spell was dark and vicious, and highly advance. Just one of these spells was enough to exhaust someone.

Confusion was flying all over the place and I tried to think quickly as I can, but nothing seem to come to mind. I couldn't help it at all, for the fear took hold onto me. Everyone and everything was panicking and none of it would have helped me to become calm. Nothing did and it was just too difficult. But, I couldn't just stop here and do nothing! Heck, Harry faced Lord Voldemort only a few months ago and lived to tell the tale!

Gathering my senses up quickly, I reminded myself that I was a gryffindor and I had to fight. I had courage god damnit and I was going to help. With a rush of adrenaline I turn on my heels to run off but then...then I saw that damn Malfoy, struggling with three students – Crabbe, Groyle and - surprisingly - Nevile. I knew if I didn't do anything, they all would be in danger - if not for their saftey then for their own lives.

I moved quickly, listening to the shouts of Zackariah. A quick glance up and I saw the teen trying to hold the beast back with every go. It seemed to do little affect on the monster's skin, but still, it was something. Reaching out, I pushed Crabbe and Goyle out of the way, "Run for it!" and they did so.

As I grabbed onto Malfoy's arm. "Don't touch me, mudblood!" I heard him hissed.

Shouting into his face, "You think right now is the time to care about my blood status Malfoy!?" That seemed to get through his head as I roughly shoved him onto his feet. "We have to get a move –"

Everything seemed to slowdown as a shadow came over me. I couldn't finished the sentance without the lump of fear lodged down my throat. Even if I could, someone was would have cut me off. Yelling things that didn't quite got to my ears just yet. All those yells, telling me something, but at the same time, I couldn't hear them at all. All I could hear was the familiar alarm of danger. The danger that overlooked me with an omen of death.

I know I looked over my shoulder fast, but still it felt like each and every movement I make would take hours. The beast was coming, and I saw the hideous thing, gleaming with sweat and blood. The sight of its skin was so close, that I could see the protective scales preventing any sort of spell to harm it. It's breath was revolting and my reflexes got bile burning at the very back of my throat. It was rather nauseating, but I didn't have time to complain. Especially when it unleashed yet another roar, revealing the jagged work of its maw, ready to take its bite.

With a quick raise of its arm, I then knew then and there, that it was the end of me. Closing my eyes, I only hope that the darkness would only hurry up and take me. However, I never knew death would give you a splash in the face....it had to be my own blood, right? I remember that smell anywhere, but....where was the pain? Where was the crunching of bones? How about my nerves being viciously torn apart and I turn nothing more but a rag doll between the monster's teeth?

I knew something was wrong, because I could still hear the panic ringing through out the clearing.

Cracking open one eye, I gasped at the sight of what was in front of me. Oh, how I did wished I were to die, for what I saw was too much. The pain I was supposed to feel stabbed itself into my own heart, as I watched my own house mate block the attack....with his own body.

It was Zackariah; the copper limb was evidence enough of who it was. His blood, covered me as three clawed digits could be seen, erected through his torso. They wiggled, with what seemed to be delight. The bile threatened to come back up again, but I forced it down as I tried to reach out for him. Or do anything than to sit there and do _**nothing!**_

"Back...with you...beast." Zackariah croaked out as the mechanical arm reached within his robes. "I said, BACK!" he let out a roar, as silver and red flashed through the air.

A horrid screech ripped through the air.

Spells whizzed past my head.

The Ground shook heavily.

Then a whole stampeed marched by.

Yells were heard all over.

A mass of robes came about, trying to pull down the beast into submission.

But, I didn't acknowledged them.

Not a single soul.

All I acknowledged was the teen. Laying on his back, hardly breathing as a whole manticore's hand was rammed through his chest. Held firmly on his right hand was a sword – which he successfully hidden underneath the black robes. Though, nothing seemed to stop the flow of blood; covering the green grass with his red elixir of life. Nothing, could possibly bring his charming smile back from his pain. Or the way he jeered at me, with his usless wooing.

I felt someone grab hold of me, but the shock was still coursing through me. I didn't understand what was happening. I didn't want to leave him, but someone held me back. The buzzing of orders ringed though my ears, but all I could do was struggle and reach out. Reach out to that man who was being hauled back into the castle.

Reach out and watch his own father carry Zackariah back to the castle. Looking so torn...so...so human.

Merlin, help me for I am the reason for their pain.

***

_AN: I know, this didn't happen in the story, but hey, its a fanfic. Flame, reviews, ideas or whatever....you know, R&R. :~D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I owe nothing of the original Harry Potter story. Just this little plot I made._

Sometime, on the walk back to the castle, I noticed that Harry was the one helping me back toward the castle. His whole uniform was covered in mud and there was a rip on his cloak. Surprisingly, his glasses were intact from all the commotion. I frowned at the sight of blood, dribbling down his lip, but tightened his hold on me in a reassuring way. Sparing a weak smile, I could see the worry in his green eyes, obviously telling me in his own way to not worry so much.. Then, it dawn to me even more that it was my friend at my side, leading me to a safe place. Slowly, I let myself calm down.

As we made our way through the castle, I felt the guilt and the pain tugged at my heart with its death vice grip. I couldn't believe the fact that Zackariah Snape sacrificed himself for my own sake. We not only hardly knew eachother, but he just threw his own life away. Who was I to him? I didn't understand it at all....none of it.

New tears threatening to come forth, but I had no will nor strength to hold them back. I didn't want him to die, but what could I do? Nothing, obviously....just like at the clearing. I did nothing.

I was too lost in my own guilt to take notice that Harry was leading me up to the infirmary. Not to mention the stares I was receiving from all the students. They were all probably wearing shocked looks, a few disgusted ones as well. I could understand why, considering the fact that I was covered in Zackariah's blood. Keeping my head low, I marched along with Harry up the stairs. However, the higher we went, the more noise we heard. It took us both a few moments to understand what exactly was that sound, but then we realized – in horror – that is was a cry of pain.

Rushing up the stairs, we met with Ron near the infirmary's entrance. He was just as dirty as Harry, though his skin was a sickening white. Staring off at something, I couldn't help but notice an odd stench in the air....the stench of burning flesh. I tried my best to not vomit and I was lucky to not do so. I had to distract myself, so I turned my attention toward whatever Ron was staring, which happened to be Professor Snape.

Severus Snape was pacing along the hall, in a jerky fashion. His whole form was shaking with possible furry, worry or....well, I didn't know. It was hard to read the man, especially since he was so cold most of the time. This was the only time he displayed such emotion in the open like this. Yes, it was very little bit being showned, but it was obvious that the elder man was worried for his son.

Another cry of agony could be heard within the closed doors and the Professor's whole body jerked. I saw his lips mumble something, but it was obvious he was trying his best to maintain himself. Another cry followed with a whimpering plead of 'Please! Stop it! Stop!"

It was Zackariah. He was yelling out for his dear life from whatever what was happening to him.

"...they said, they had to graft dragon leather onto his body. Was the only way to keep his body intact..." Ron croaked.

We stood for a moment in silence, listening to the cries. 'Not anymore! please!' came the sobbing plead.

I didn't understand. None of this....a simple potion should help with his pain. Why weren't they giving him that!?

I was just about to question something the doors were thrown open. It was an emergency healer, by the look of his uniform. Though, with a sickening smack against the stone walls, the man crumpled up in pain. It must have taken a lot of force to throw the man out like that and I watched as Harry went to his aid.

I took my chance and peered into the room, but what I saw made me regret it all together.

There, physically binded down onto a bed was Zackariah by Madam Pomfrey. Another two healers could be seen, searing down the leather onto the teen. They all struggled with their might as Zackariah fought back. One of the healers brought a hot iron knife and pressed it down onto his chest. There was another struggled cry, that reminded me of a wounded animal. His one and only living arm struggled against the invisible binds and then, broke free. "Stop it! Please!" he cried out, clawing at the air for support.

His pain riddled face turned over and I saw the pain, fear and hysteria in his eyes. But what caught me most off guard was that I could see his pleads. Silently, he begged for his pain to go away...Silently, he begged to be let go and left somewhere else to rot or heal. Silently, he was suffering far more than anyone else within this castly.

"Why don't they give him a potion for merlin's sake! He's going to die from shock!" I cried out. Both Harry and Ron hold onto me – lending me their support. But I couldn't do anything, nothing at all, like always!

Promfrey must have heard me, for the door slammed shut with a flick of her wand.

Crying now, I crumpled onto the floor, wishing nothing more but death to come and claim me as his prize. I never wished for this to happen and I never wanted this to happen!

"...His body can't function on normal potions....and there are only very few that could heal his body."

I felt the boys tense up as we all stared at Professor Snape. Frowning at his words, he continued. "Only muggle sedatives could work....something, we don't have here." Even though his tone, posture and action were deprived of all emotion, his eyes shown the pain and suffering they carried. It was obvious that the man cared for his son...cared much more than anyone else within this castle.

"...Muggle...sedatives?" something clicked. I could help Zackariah after all and that thing was located within my dorm; inside my own trunk.

I heard the boys protest as I sped off. I had to get up to the seventh floor fast. I had to get through that portrait hole and into my dorm. The longer I waited here, the more chances we would loose Zackariah's life. With a whole new set of determination and hope, I pushed by the students around me, forcing my way up to the Gryffindor tower. I didn't care that I was covered in someone's blood. I didn't care for the insults and shouts. All I cared for was that package.

Yelling out the password, I leap through the hole and ran past my house mates. I heard shrieks and yells of objections, but once again I didn't care. All I cared for was that one package in my trunk. The package I got from this morning.

Tearing through my things, I nabbed the box and quickly ran down. My side hurt like hell and my legs were going to give out, but I couldn't give up. I refused to do so. I kept on running, down those stairs and back toward the second floor. Heck, if Zackariah can run every morning, then whats a few flight of stairs! The faster I got there, the more chances we would have for his survival. After all, I not only owe him my own life but I owe him much more than that.

I saw Umbridge ahead of me, about to block my way. But I actually shouldered her, rushing on down the path toward the infirmary. Nothing could stop me now, heck, I was a gryffindor. I can deal with the consiquences later and still won't care about them.

"Professor! Catch!" I yelled down the hall, lunging the box toward him.

As he caught the small thing, I collapsed onto the ground, "There's sedatives in there!" I yelled out with the last of my breath before gasping for breath. I struggled to regain my composure, but it was difficult, especially if your lungs cried for air.

Hands were on me again, helping me up. I heard the cries, but in a matter of moments, they slowly began to die down. Who would have ever thought, a mistaken package of the day could save someone from further pain. Oh how lucky I was....and tonight, I shall sent a message of thanks to my parents.

"Miss Granger!"

Looking up, I saw Professor McGonagall charging her way toward me with the headmaster in tow. Albus Dumbledore quickly went inside the infirmary to check on Zackariah, though it was McGonagall that would speak to us. I didn't know if I should be scared or simply relieved at the sight of the professor.

I watched as she sighed, "Thank Merlin you're alright." with a shake of her head, "But seriously, running around in the state you are? I even heard you shouldered your way through Dolores Umbridge."

Ron and Harry gawked at me, "What!?" they said in union. Well, that caught their attention very well.

Sighing, "I was in rush Professor McGonagall. You see, Professor Snape mentioned that muggle sedatives could work on Zackariah and I just remembered that my parents sent me...a wrong package." trailing off, I watched as Professor McGonagall acknowledged my words with a firm nod.

"Well then, its best you all get washed up. We need to check on Mister Snape...seriously, the boy was insane enough to take on a full grown manticore by himself."

"Wait, Professor...." Harry began. "Why was there a manticore here?"

Never once did I question this as well. Why in the world was there a manticore here? Last I heard, the only inhabitance of the forbidden forest were unicorns, centaurs, werewolves and possible demons or other dark creatures. Still, none where at such high levels of dangers as a manticore imposed. Even if there were such creatures, they would be located more deep within the forest itself.

"That, Mister Potter I can't really answer. The Headmaster is furious to know that such an event happen, let alone such a creature came near our grounds. But, enough of that. All of you, head off toward your dorms and get washed up." McGonagall didn't let us have the final word.

*****

_AN: Ohhhh, weird stuff. Yeah, like....see that button there for reviews. _ R&R! :D_


End file.
